Providing quality telecommunication services to user groups which are classified as remote such as rural telephone systems and telephone systems in developing countries, has proved to be a challenge over recent years. These needs have been partially satisfied by wireless radio services, such as fixed or mobile frequency division multiplex (FDM), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiplex (TDM), time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, combination frequency and time division systems (FD/TDMA), and other land mobile radio systems. Usually, these remote services are faced with more potential users than can be supported simultaneously by their frequency or spectral bandwidth capacity.
Recognizing these limitations, recent advances in wireless communications have used spread spectrum modulation techniques to provide simultaneous communication by multiple users through a single communications channel. Spread spectrum modulation refers to modulating a information signal with a spreading code signal: the spreading code signal being generated by a code generator where the period Tc of the spreading code is substantially less than the period of the information data bit or symbol signal. The code may modulate the carrier frequency upon which the information has been sent, called frequency-hopped spreading, or may directly modulate the signal by multiplying the spreading code with the information data signal, called direct-sequence spreading (DS). Spread-spectrum modulation produces a signal having a bandwidth that is substantially greater than that required to transmit the information signal. Synchronous reception and despreading of the signal at the receiver demodulator recovers the original information. The synchronous demodulator uses a reference signal to synchronize the despreading circuits to the input spread-spectrum modulated signal to recover the carrier and information signals. The reference signal can be a spreading code which is not modulated by an information signal. Such use of a synchronous spread-spectrum modulation and demodulation for wireless communication is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,056 entitled SYNCHRONOUS SPREAD-SPECTRUM COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM AND METHOD by Donald L. Schilling, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Spread-spectrum modulation in wireless networks offers many advantages because multiple users may use the same frequency band with minimal interference to each user""s receiver. In addition, spread spectrum modulation reduces effects from other sources of interference. Also, synchronous spread-spectrum modulation and demodulation techniques may be expanded by providing multiple message charmels for a user, each spread with a different spreading code, while still transmitting only a single reference signal to the user. Such use of multiple message In channels modulated by a family of spreading codes synchronized to a pilot spreading code for wireless communication is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,951 entitled HIGH CAPACITY SPREAD-SPECTRUM CHANNEL by Donald L. Schilling, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another problem associated with multiple access, spread-spectrum communication systems is the need to reduce the total transmitted power of users in the system, since users may have limited available power. An associated problem requiring power control in spread-spectrum systems is related to the inherent characteristic of spread-spectrum systems that one user""s spread-spectrum signal is received by another user as noise with a certain power level. Consequently, users transmitting with high levels of signal power may interfere with other users"" reception. Also, if a user moves relative to another user""s geographic location, signal fading and distortion require that the users adjust their transmit power level to maintain a particular signal quality, and to maintain the power that the base station receives from all users. Finally, because it is possible for the spread-spectrum system to have more remote users than can be supported simultaneously, the power control system should also employ a capacity management method which rejects additional users when the maximum system power level is reached.
Prior spread-spectrum systems have employed a base station that measures a received signal and sends an adaptive power control (APC) signal to the remote users. Remote users include a transmitter with an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit which responds to the APC signal. In such systems the base station monitors to the overall system power or the power received from each user, and sets the APC signal accordingly. Such a spread-spectrum power control system and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,226 entitled ADAPTIVE POWER CONTROL FOR A SPREAD SPECTRUM COMMUNICATION SYSTEM AND METHOD, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,840 entitled ADAPTIVE POWER CONTROL FOR A SPREAD SPECTRUM TRANSMITTER, both by Donald L. Schilling and incorporated herein by reference. This open loop system performance may be improved by including a measurement of the signal power received by the remote user from the base station, and transmitting an APC signal back to the base station to effectuate a closed loop power control method. Such closed loop power control is described, for 2) example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,225 entitled HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE CLOSED LOOP AUTOMATIC GAIN CONTROL CIRCUIT to Charles E. Wheatley, III et al. and incorporated herein by reference.
These power control systems, however, exhibit several disadvantages. First, the base station must perform complex power control algorithms, increasing the amount of processing in the base station. Second, the system actually experiences several types of power variation: variation in the noise power caused by changing numbers of users and variations in the received signal power of a particular bearer channel. These variations occur with different frequency, so simple power control algorithms can be optimized only to one of the two types of variation. Finally, these power algorithms tend to drive the overall system power to a relatively high level. Consequently, there is a need for a spread-spectrum power control method that rapidly responds to changes in bearer channel power levels, while simultaneously making adjustments to all users"" transmit power in response to changes in the number of users. Also, there is a need for an improved spread-spectrum communication system employing a closed loop power control system which minimizes the system""s overall power requirements while maintaining a sufficient BER at the individual remote receivers. In addition, such a system should control the initial transmit power level of a remote user and manage total system capacity.
A method and apparatus for communication data signal blocking for a base radio control station (RCS) which wirelessly communicates with subscriber units (SUs) via a spread spectrum communication system is disclosed. A transmitter sends signals as a baseband combined signal over global and assigned channels to SUs. The SUs are set to initial power levels and the power levels are adjusted in advance of receiving signals on assigned channels. The power levels are combined to define an RCS transmitter power level, which is preferably a root mean square value of the baseband combined signal. The transmission power levels are adjusted in response to corresponding power control signals received from the SUs. Transmission of a new communication data signal on an assigned channel is blocked if a predetermined RCS transmitter power level limit is reached before commencing transmission of that signal.
A base radio control station (RCS) having subscriber unit (SU) blocking control, for wireless communication with multiple SUs in a spread spectrum communication system using code division multiple access, includes a transmitter, a receiver, and control circuitry. The transmitter sends signals as a baseband combined signal over global and assigned channels to SUs. The SUs are set to initial power levels and the power levels are adjusted in advance of receiving signals on assigned channels. The power levels are combined to define an RCS transmitter power level, which is preferably a root mean square value of the baseband combined signal. The receiver includes associated circuitry for controlling the power levels of the transmitted signals in response to corresponding power control signals received from the SUs. The control circuitry monitors the RCS transmitter power level and controls the transmitter such that transmission of a new communication data signal on an assigned channel is blocked if a predetermined RCS transmitter power level limit is reached before commencing transmission of the new communication data signal.